Worm microinjection is technically demanding and utilizes expensive and sensitive instrumentation. These requirements necessitate operation of a shared microinjection facility to minimize equipment costs and project startup times, and to maximize laboratory efficiency. The proposed Worm Core will provide microinjection services, microinjection training, and maintenance of a shared microinjection system. To minimize costs and space utilization, and to focus the laboratories on experimental aspects of their proposed projects, the Work Core will provide centralized support for worm husbandry including production of work culture material and preparation of large scale work cultures. In addition, the Work Core will maintain a catalogued collection of plasmids and other specialized molecular reagents required for C. elegans work, and a catalogued backup archiving system for all previously and newly created worm strains.